The Crystal Kite
by Fire and Ice2
Summary: A stargate style who dunnit with NO ROMANCE just clue solving and action/ adventure with a mild mary sue who turns about to be not what she seems. Plz r & r.


Who dunnit stargate style with the usual firing arms, zat guns and blah. But I warn you- there is no romance!  
  
Crystal Kite. Chapter one: - Collisions.  
  
Jack pulled his glasses over his eyes again, this planet was too bright for his liking, if the sun was so close, shouldn't he be burning. His eyes darted to his arm, after saying to himself "'S Ok, O'Neill your NOT on fire" in his head in that usual windy city voice, he realised how ridiculous he was being.  
  
The place, as places go, was PX1-335-669, and not half bad. They were in a dense growth of forest at the moment but the main village wasn't more than half a kilometre away. Jack was actually enjoying the scenery, which didn't happen very often, he was just utterly uncomfortable about being here on the grounds of solving a mystery (and why did they need him anyway for that?)  
  
"Look, Colonel. I realise that these circumstances are odd but this race seems rather advanced and if we gain their trust we may make an ally- for once", the general had stressed in the lower sections drab grey corridor when Jack protested for the millionth time. Jack had returned the flat statement with, "But, Sir. We are not, in the last time I checked, detectives" the generals eyes flared and his mouth hung open as if wanting to comment, "But even giving that if these people are so damn smart- why can't they do this themselves?"  
  
The general was sensing his advantage; to be fair Jack had set himself up, "Well if they're all so smart, don't you think the thief is?"  
  
Jack hated being wrong and being outsmarted. Fair enough Carter had a brain the size of a small asteroid, she had every right, but now the general- it giving him a complex. He looked daggers at the aged officer and slumped heavily off.  
  
So really Jack had every right to criticise everything he came in contact with that morning after the blow to his confidence- again.  
  
"Sir. err Sir? He really isn't listening," whispered Carter to Teal'c. The large Jaffa was well aware of this, he had receive the "How stupid is this mission" lecture form O'Neill at the gate.  
  
O'Neill snapped into reality just in time as a woman made her way through the evergreens, "Welcome" she said happily but with a worried look on her face that she was clearly trying to mask.  
  
"We're here about the Kite," explained Sam matter-of-factly as usual. "We are from---"  
  
"I know where you're from" nodded the woman cutting Sam off.  
  
"Then you know who we---"  
  
"Yes, Major Carter. I was informed of your arrival you know"  
  
"Oh" O'Neill's day had begun to improve.  
  
The woman, who turned out to be Harnia, was a little over Carters height and was wearing what looked like silken robes, crimson red with gold embroidery of flowers. She told them these were not her usual clothes and had worn them to greet the team.  
  
She led them, with what Jonas was considering to be a seductive, hip- swaying waddle through the clearing to what appeared to be a small town. It was primitive enough but behind it, raise slightly was a palace made from cavern stone. Even from a mile away on the skirts of the forest, it looked pretty huge.  
  
They were led through the markets, chased by chickens, which Teal'c took care of, and sectioned, into a small hut not far from the shadow of the palace.  
  
"Please if you will, in here" motioned Harnia with her head. They entered a small house with a few tables and chairs in it, a fire and precious little else. All who were in there before fled away to separate rooms.  
  
When they had settled Harnia enlightened them, "The crystal kite has been missing for more than twelve sunsets now and we are at wits end" she hung her head, "Of course it is my fault," she said quietly, "So I brought you here. It was kept in the stone place, in a back room and I was its guard. There is only one band of people we can think of who would take such a thing" She paused for suspense- naturally.  
  
"The pirates"  
  
Jack almost choked on his green drink, "Pirates!" She looked at him with her brown eyes full of hurt, "I mean. Hummm" he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Pi..rates" he said waving an elaborate finger.  
  
"Who are these pirates," asked Carter trying to hide her colonel's cruelty.  
  
"A group of Mahll-hin" she said as if every one knew that.  
  
"Ah" said Jonas, is if it was common knowledge, which he knew all too well. Carter scowled at him and the man flushed a pretty pink.  
  
Harnia, at a loss to the exchange of looks, carried on with the story, "The Mahll-hin, meaning bad beast, are a group of warriors that refused to follow the orders of the rulers armies and were put into hold for several moons but they broke free. Now they look for revenge so that the ruler may see they're light"  
  
"Oh yes" nodded Jonas, this time Sam kicked him.  
  
"What did they want changing?"  
  
"They wanted women to have equal rights in the army as men. They are led by a few men. I think they're great" she ended dreamily. "Great, erm, causes of terror"  
  
"You agree with them?" quizzed Jack coming to his senses.  
  
"No but, they have a point. Well the pirates must have it---" Carter held up her hand, "We'll take it from here"  
  
She escorted them out. Jack made a funny hand action of pulling Sam's combats down and slipping them on himself, it was imaginary of course. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Thought I better put the trousers back on before you get a head of yourself. So what do we think?" Jack jumped to a subject change to stop Carter's piercing glare.  
  
"It was obviously not the pirates, cause it's too obvious," declared Jonas.  
  
"You never know," Sam told him. "The stone place though is our first port of call"  
  
"And you expect us to waltz right in there since only Harnia knows we're here?" asked Jack a little over sceptically.  
  
"Of course not" there was that wicked glint in her eye as usual- this meant disguise or worse. 


End file.
